An Interesting Trip To The Closet
by ILoveTheBlackDaggerBrotherhood
Summary: Pairing: DrakeXJosh  WARNING Slash and Teenage Pregnancy.  Don't like don't read.  Please read and review. Thanks.  I decided to quit while I was ahead on this one.  Thanks to those who reviewed.  Drake and Josh are 20 and Megan is 17.
1. An interesting visit to the closet

Warning: This is slash. So if you don't like it, don't read it.

Chapter Summary: Megan forces Drake and Josh to admit their feelings for each other and they have some (cough) fun. Written in Drake's point of view.

Pairing: DrakeXJosh(duh)

Disclaimer: I do not own Drake, Josh, Megan, Walter, or Drake's mom(I can't for the life of me think of her name.) because you know if I did, Drake and Josh would have been together by now.

I wasn't sure what to rate this. So I figured I should be safe and rate it M. If you think it could pass as T, let me know.

Megan pushed me and Josh into the closet. "And don't come out until you tell each other how you feel! You're getting annoying!"

Sitting in the dark closet across from Josh, I could feel my face get red. I knew what she meant. But I couldn't tell Josh how I felt. I turned towards him. "What do you think she meant when she said that just now?"

"I don't know. I kinda have an idea but it's stupid."

My heart skipped a beat. Could it be that Josh felt the same about me as I felt about him? "Well just tell me, man. It can't be that stupid."

Josh remained silent for awhile. "I think she might have meant for me to tell you that... that I love you. But I know you don't feel the same about me, so, I know that can't be it."

My face grew even more red. I sighed as my heart pounded in my chest. I got up on my knees. I leaned down and pressed my lips against Josh's. When I cradled his face in my hands, I felt the tears that had spilled from his eyes. I wiped them away as I pulled away.

"I love you, too, Josh."

Light flooded the closet as Megan opened the door. "Fine, you can go. Jeez, I thought it would take you two at least an hour to admit it. You guys ruin all of my fun."

I smiled as Josh and I stood up. Hand in hand, Josh and I walked past my little sister and towards our bedroom. "You're welcome!" she screamed at us as we walked away. We just smiled and kept walking.

Up in our room, Josh and I were laying on my bed. Josh was on top of me and our mouths were locked in a never-ending kiss. Both of our tongues were exploring the other's mouth. It felt so good to have Josh on top of me. He was so warm. And the feeling of his tongue sliding around my mouth was so amazing. One of his hands was tangled in my hair, supporting my head. The other was resting on my side, slowly moving downward towards my pants. One of my hands was also in his hair. My other hand was already unbuckling his belt. His hand started to move more quickly towards my pants and it soon made contact with the buckle on my belt. He started to unbuckle it while i moved on to the button on his pants.

The door opened and we tore apart from each other. Breathing heavily, we looked to the door to see my mom standing there looking at us in shock.

"What's going on?"

I laughed. "Um, you see, when two people love each other very much, they-"

Josh sighed. "Drake, not the time for jokes."

"Right, sorry. Um... Mom, you know how you told me to always be myself and not let anyone else tell me how I should live my life?" My mom nodded her head. "Well, that's what me and Josh were doing. I'm gay and I'm in love with Josh."

"And I'm in love with Drake." Josh put in his part of my explanation.

"And what we were doing was just... an expression of our love."

My mom sighed. "You could have at least told me first so that I could have knocked or just stayed out."

"Well, we just got together today and you weren't home." I looked down, ashamed.

"Call me at work. I just don't want to walk in on my sons... Oh my god, that's incest!"

"No, it's not because we are just step brothers." Josh said matter-of-factly.

"Right. Okay. Just, next time, put a note on the door or something. I don't want to walk in on you two... 'expressing your love,' okay?"

"Sure mom, whatever you say." I smiled.

She sighed again. "Josh, does your father know about this?"

Josh looked down at his shoes. "Well, he doesn't know that we're together yet, but, he has known how I feel about Drake for awhile."

"Well, you had best go tell him. I need to talk to Drake anyway."

Josh nodded and he jumped down from my bed and ran down the stairs to tell his dad about us.

"So, mom, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"You two have to tell Megan."

"She's the reason we're even together."

"What?"

"She apparently picked up on the fact that we liked each other as more than friends and more that brothers. So, she locked us in the closet until we told each other how we felt."

"Well that was so nice of her."

"Yeah, it actually was. I wonder what the catch was..."

"I'm sure that there was no catch. She was just looking out for her older brother. She wanted you and Josh to be happy."

"Right, mom. I'm sure that's it."

She smiled and left me alone on my bed. Shortly after, however, Josh walked back in. "So?" I had to know how Walter reacted to it.

"Dad was fine with it. He even kind of seemed happy." I nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. Josh smirked. "Now, where were we?"

"I think I remember."

Josh climbed up the ladder quickly and within a minute we had already gotten back to taking each other's clothes off. I had moved up from his pants to his shirt. He lifted his arms up so I could take it off, our lips parting for a split second. He finally succeeded in unbuckling my belt and he worked his hands under my overly tight shirt and I lifted my arms up, our lips parting again for only a second. Then, a thought occurred to me. I unwillingly pried my lips from Josh's.

"What's wrong, Drake?"

"What if mom-"

"I told her on my way up that she should just stay out of our room until we came down for dinner."

I nodded as Josh's lips crashed back into me. I reached down and unbuttoned Josh's pants. He then moved his hands back down to my pants and unbuttoned them. I slid the zipper on his pants down and almost at the exact same time, he slid my zipper down. He momentarily abandoned his quest to get my pants off as he moved his hands up to my head, tangling one in my hair, the other supporting my neck. I, however, did not abandon my quest. I slowly slid his jeans down his thigh. He slipped his legs out of them as I pushed them farther down. As I started down his neck with my lips, he went back to my pants. He slowly pushed them down my sweaty thighs and past my knees. I practically kicked them off of my feet. I stopped kissing Josh's neck and looked up at him.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked him the question that I would never waist my time with if I was with some random girl.

"Yeah. I'm sure."

Once again, I nodded. I pressed my lips to Josh's for a brief second. Then we both sat up, taking off our boxers in the process.


	2. The big, bad news

Warning: This is slash. So if you don't like it, don't read it.

Chapter Summary: After their "fun," Drake and Josh have a short conversation about where they go after this. Then Megan reveals some BIG news to Drake. Drake helps her tell Josh, Walter and their mom. Their mom is beyond mad at Megan because of the news. This chapter contains mention of a made up character named Zack.

Pairings: DrakeXJosh and MeganXZack

Disclaimer: I do not own Drake, Josh, Megan, Walter, or Drake's mom(I can't for the life of me think of her name.) because you know if I did, Drake and Josh would have been together by now. However, I do own the character Zack.(I needed someone to be Megan's boyfriend.)

Later that night, me and Josh were laying in my bed with nothing but the blanket on. Josh had his arm around my shoulder. My head was on his chest and my arm was draped lazily across his waist.

"So, we are together now, right? I mean, no girls or other guys. Just each other."

"Do you mean no girls or other guys for sex, or completely, dates and stuff?"

"Completely."

"Okay, then, yes."

I sighed in content. There was a loud knock on the door.

"Hold on a second!" Josh said loudly as we both started throwing our clothes back on. When we were fully dressed, we answered the door. It was Megan.

"What do you want, Megan. We were kinda busy." I asked.

"Ew. How many times in one night do you need to do that?"

Josh and I both blushed. I cleared my throat. "I meant we were talking and just enjoying each other's company. Not anything like what you thought, you little pervert."

"Sorry." Megan sighed. "Drake, I was wondering if you had a minute to talk to me."

I could hear the worry and nervousness in her voice. I nodded and me and Josh stepped aside and motioned for her to enter our room. She sat down on the chair next to the couch and me and Josh sat on the couch.

Megan looked at Josh. "I said Drake. This is something I can only talk about with my brother."

Josh nodded and stood up. He walked out of the room and down the stairs. Megan moved next to me on the couch.

"So, what's wrong?" I was actually worrying as I saw the look on her face.

"See, the thing is... I kinda have something to tell mom and Walter and I don't know how to go about telling them."

"What is this something you want to tell them?" I leaned toward her.

"Well... I'm two weeks late..."

"For what?"

"My period stupid! I think I'm pregnant." She finished in a whisper.

My heart stopped. When it started again, I breathed in. "Okay. The dad is that guy Zack you've been seeing, right?"

"If I'm pregnant, yes it's Zack's. I'm not a slut, Drake."

"Sorry. Um... So, I think the best way to tell them is to tell mom straightforward first then have her help you tell Walter. Does Zack know?"

"Yeah. I just told him today. He said that he didn't really want a part of it."

"That's okay. If he doesn't want to own up to his mistakes, then I don't want him being with my sister."

"Drake, will you please help me tell mom?"

I smiled at her. "Of course. I can't expect you to tell her on your own."

"Maybe it would just be best to tell mom, Walter and Josh all together. That way I won't have to say it three more times." I noticed the tears that were now spilling down Megan's cheeks.

I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay, Megan. You'll get through this."

She nodded. "Okay, let's go tell everyone before I lose my courage."

I stood up, keeping my arm around Megan's shoulder. We walked like that down the stairs. Josh, Walter, and my mom were watching t.v. in the living room. When we walked in, mom turned off the t.v.

"Megan, what's wrong? Are you crying?"

"I have something to tell you all." Josh, Walter, and mom looked at me and Megan.(I guess just Megan, but I was with Megan, so by default they were looking at me.) Megan breathed deeply. She looked up at me with an I-can't-do-this look. I squeezed her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back at me. "Um... I think I might be... pregnant..." She winced in anticipation of the bad reactions that I knew she thought were coming.

"How?"

"A few weeks ago, me and Zack... Don't make me say it."

"I know about that. You asked me and Walter about that. But you promised you would be safe."

"We were. But you know that the pill is only 98 affective."

"And of course the 2 it doesn't affect has to include my seventeen year old daughter." My mom stood up and stormed out of the room.

Megan's tears soaked my shirt as she buried her face in my chest. I put my other arm around her and tightened my grip on her. "It's okay, Megan. She'll be fine. She just need's a second to digest this news."

Megan wrapped her arms around me and talked quietly into my chest. "I know. But it just hurts to have her so mad at me. It's not my fault. She said it was okay if I did it if I went on the pill. I was on the pill. It just didn't work."

Walter had gone after mom. Josh was now standing next to us with his arm loosely around Megan's shoulders.


	3. The Final Chapter: It's a yes

For the next week, Megan barely left my side. And after a week, mom finally had a talk with Megan.(Of course, Megan made me participate in the conversation as well.) They decided that Megan had to take a pregnancy test. And if the test was positive, they would get her a doctor's appointment. Finally, they decided that if she really was pregnant, then she would keep the baby.

So the next day, Megan took a pregnancy test and it came out positive. The next day, me, Megan, and mom went to the doctor. I was really only there because Megan still refused to leave my side. The doctor ran some tests and they came out positive. Megan was definitely pregnant.


End file.
